The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a power control device, and an electronic system. The invention relates to a semiconductor device, a power control device, and an electronic system that are used, for example, in the field of power electronics.
For example, Patent Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,592,831) describes a configuration that configures a diode for bootstrap by means of a transistor to control ON and OFF of the transistor based on a comparator block. As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 of Patent Document 1, the comparator block includes an LDMOS with a bootstrap voltage as drain input, an NMOS with a power voltage as drain input, and a current comparator for converting the source voltages of the LDMOS and the NMOS into currents to compare the two currents. The gates of the LDMOS and the NMOS are applied with “2×power voltage” at a predetermined timing.